


Romance 4 Dummies

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair loses his patience with interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance 4 Dummies

## Romance 4 Dummies

by Silk

Author's website:  <http://www.angelfire.com/ny4/tinsel/>

All things Sentinel belong to Pet Fly and Paramount. This work is not for profit.

As always, for Tinn.

This is from Blair's POV. This is the fourth story in the Open Book series.

This story is a sequel to: [Overdue](pwp/overdue.)

* * *

Romance 4 Dummies 

by Silk 

I wait. I can do this. I am a patient man. I have, after all, waited for nearly four years. 

I am patient. 

I am patience personified. 

I am the very soul of patience. 

"James?" I question silkily. His raised eyebrow indicates that I should continue. "Don't you have something you want to tell me?" 

"I--" 

"Fuck!" 

Okay, not so patient now. Maybe never patient again. Maybe want to hit my Sentinel over the head and leave him for dead. I can feel a growl welling up in my throat and I wonder briefly if there is any chance of me turning into my spirit guide. 

"Do you have a speech impediment?" 

"No, I--" 

"A partially obstructed airway maybe?" 

"Of course not, I--" 

"How about short-term memory loss?" 

"No! Will you lis--" 

I bounce on my heels until I think it is entirely possible that I might fly. "No, _you_ listen, you big...dummy! There is _no_ reason you can't tell me how you feel about me!" 

"You're right, Chief." 

"And furthermore, I--I am?" 

"You look adorable when you get all hot and bothered," Jim whispers, his voice caressing my ears. 

" _This_ is not hot and bothered, Jim. This is...apoplexy." 

"That's too bad. Hot and bothered sounds a helluva lot more interesting." 

I blink. I can practically feel my blood detouring to my groin. I can see Jim's light blue eyes darken with some emotion that I don't dare identify. I've had my hopes raised so many times in the past. I don't know if I can take one more... 

"Oh!" 

The gentle touch of his lips on mine surprises me. "I'm not so good with words, Chief. Not like you," he breathes against my mouth. Our foreheads meet as he leans on me. 

"Um...in case you didn't notice, Jim, that kiss kinda leveled out the playing field." 

"Good. I was having trouble getting your attention. I had a feeling that might...help." 

"Uh huh." My normally articulate tongue seems destined to end up in Jim's mouth. Which is fine with me. I'm enjoying exploring the connection between mind and body here. 

"I want to kiss you...all over." 

"All...over?" I gulp and almost swallow my wayward tongue. 

"Is there an echo in here?" 

Jim's thumb strokes the top of my left cheekbone. I groan. Jim must like that sound because his eyes close, giving his face a blissed-out expression that I've only seen when he's zoned. 

The tip of my tongue connects with his skin and I hear an audible hiss escape his lips. "Like that, Jim?" 

"Chief, you have a positive talent for stating the obvious," he says dreamily without opening his eyes. 

I can't close my eyes. Just the sight of Jim Ellison finally succumbing to the inevitable is enough to hypnotize me. I want to remember this. 

Forever. 

"Chief..." It's not the use of my nickname that makes my groin tighten; it's the broad swipe of Jim's tongue against my neck. So warm, so wet. 

"Jim?" 

"Unh?" 

"Can we move this somewhere more...comfortable?" 

"Like where?" 

"Bed. Bed would be good." 

"Yours or mine?" 

"Yours is bigger." 

Jim laughs, the sound at once unexpected and welcome. "I'm going to hold you to that, Chief." 

"I sure hope so, Jim." 

His hands run up under my shirt, then down my back until they contact bare flesh. "Hey!" I exclaim. 

Jim's no longer laughing. "Jesus, Blair, you're not wearing any underwear." 

"Thanks for noticing." 

"I'll do more than that." 

"Promises, promises," I chide. 

Never tease a hungry Sentinel when he's got two big hands wrapped around his Guide's ass. 

Suddenly I'm exactly where I want to be. Flat on my back in the middle of Jim's bed. Only one problem. I still have my clothes on. 

"Oh!" 

Never mind. 

End 

* * *

End Romance 4 Dummies by Silk: silkn1@att.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
